


Peter, Jessica and the Clone Saga

by Fanat1c



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: Guess what’s back! Third times a charm for PJCL.This is my attempt to create an adaptation of several great Spider-Man stories into one hodgepodge of an MCU adaptation. Including such hits as: 616 Clone Saga, 1610 Clone Saga, Anti-Venom, Brand New Day, The Other, and some other miscellaneous story elements. Care to join me for the ride?The Ever Expanding Cast includes:Tom Holland as Peter Parker, Kaine Parker, and Ben ReillyKaitlyn Dever as Jessica DrewZendaya as MJJacob Batalon as Ned LeedsMarisa Tomei as May ParkerBen Mendelsohn as TalosEmma Stone as 2024 GwenSabrina Carpenter as Younger GwenJason Issacs as Miles WarrenMatt Smith as Curt ConnorsJeff Bridges as Walter HardyMichelle Gomez as Olivia OctaviusEvan Peters as MephistoTom Hardy as Eddie Brock
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. The Stage is Set!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again folks! My original two attempts are things I hold very dear, I hope y’all like this third, better planned, attempt!

“Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker!”

At that moment everything stopped, the very infinitesimal second when everything came crashing down.

Peter blinked as his surroundings instantaneously melted away to reveal a frankly stereotypical waiting room.

With a black and red color scheme, crinkled wallpaper, and an empty reception desk.

He approached the desk and looked around to find that he was completely alone. Out of curiosity Peter rang the bell conjuring a girl with horns, crimson skin, and who looked about two years older than him.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. “Ugh… can I help you?”

“I— don’t know?” Peter responded in confusion “What is this place?”

The girl groaned and sat upright in her chair. “Do you have an appointment Mr.—?”

“Parker” 

She pulled a large binder out from the desk labeled ‘appointments’ and began to thumb through it.

After a few moments she found what she was looking for. She pressed an intercom button on the desk and said “Hey dad! There’s a Mr. Parker here for a meeting.”

The intercom buzzed back and a man’s voice responded “Oh good, Pete’s here. Send him on in Jezebel”

The Girl, Jezebel, rolled her eyes. “Fine” she said before snapping her fingers. 

Instantaneously Peter found himself in an office, there was no visible teleportation, sounds, or even feeling that he had been moved.

Turning to look behind him Peter saw a traditional office space you would expect to find in an office building or guidance counselor’s office. Standing at a desk was a man with silver hair who was wearing a slightly tanned suit.

“Peter Parker of Earth 199999!” He boldly exclaimed; rushing over and extending his hand.

Peter tentatively reached out and shook it.

“Words cannot describe how overdue this meeting is. Pleasure to make the acquaintance of another Peter Parker.”

Peter was obviously confused by this. “Same here… wait who are you? And what do you mean another Peter Parker?”

The man let go of Peter’s hand and awkwardly smiled. After a moment the smile faded and he responded “Catch up Pete, you’re a smart kid aren’t you.”

The pieces clicked in Peter’s head just like when the train hit him back in Europe. “Wait… I thought Beck was making up the stuff about the Multiverse. Are you saying that it’s real?”

“Of course it’s real!” The man laughed “Come on Peter take a seat so we can chat.”

Peter pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Now where are my manners?” The man continued “the name is Mephistopheles but my associates are allowed call me Mephisto”

“Mephistopheles… as in—“ Peter began to ask but was cut off.

Mephisto finished “the Devil… now before you overreact I want to clarify that I am not Satan, this isn’t gonna be his department again unless he stops screwing with Bruce Banner of Earth 616 and creating sentient goo swords with delusions of grandeur.”

Peter attempted to process the random bit of information. Mephisto must have read the blank look on his face because he continued.

“On an off chance have you met a man named Eddie Brock or a woman named Anne Weying yet?”

“N-no I haven’t…”

“Oops, sorry spoilers” The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat before lighting up again. “Right! I got off track. What do you want Peter?”

Peter was very confused “Hold on, you brought me here why are you asking this?”

Mephisto sighed “As a preface I do a lot in my job to shape the course of history… sometimes I find someone who I think deserves a chance to pick what I nudge. Congrats Pete! You get that honor today, what part of the past would you like nudged?”

“Wait a minute, can I change anything?” He asked.

“Well anything within reason. A change requires another of equal value, so no undoing the Decimation.”

Peter was crestfallen for a moment before another, contemporary idea hit him. “Can you erase Quinton Beck’s broadcast that revealed my identity.”

Mephisto clapped his hands together “that is a considerably large nudge, but doable. Fun fact I’ve helped numerous Peter Parker’s with this… well erased the reveal and subsequent fallout.”

“But you can do it…”

“Of course I can” Mephisto clasped his hands together “but I’ll need something in return.”

Peter mulled the decision over for a bit. Eventually he responded “Name what it is and it’s yours”

“Brilliant!” A large smile spread across Mephisto’s face “I need the freedom to create scenarios that fill the void your identity reveals leaves… take direct creative liberties with events that you encounter in the future.”

“Done” Peter responded.

Suddenly there was a wine glass in front of Peter. He looked up and saw that Mephisto also had one.

“Don’t worry kid, there isn’t an alcoholic drink in this. I just would like to toast.”

“To what?” Peter questioned the demon.

“To your Brand New Day Pete.”  
__

“Spider-Man’s name is—“ the video cut off before Mysterio could reveal the identity of Spider-Man.

The broadcast feed on the screen cut back to that of JJ Jamison sitting in front of his budget green screen set. “See folks, conclusive proof that Mr. Beck knew and trusted Spider-Man. To the point of knowing this bloodthirsty egomaniac’s real name”

Peter, snapped back to reality, was thrown into shock. Loudly proclaiming “What the #%@&!”

He allowed the adrenaline rush through him as he launched off of the light post and twipped through the city. Shortly after his HUD indicated an incoming call from Nick Fury.

After a moment of hesitation Peter accepted it” 

“What in the world is going on?”

“I-I don’t know! Beck must have had some sort of post-Mortem plan in motion!”

He could hear Fury sigh loudly from the other side of the comms before replying to someone on the other end. When he finally came back he said “Okay kid, you need to lay low for now. Get home and take the suit off. If you really have to continue being Spider-Man the you’ll need to tweak the design… my people are already getting to work figuring out how to clear your name”

“Thank you” was the only response Peter could muster.  
_  
Peter crouched down on a rooftop, hand on the jagged stone cutting that served as the roof.

He took a breath while droplets of rain beat down around him. He squinted off into the darkness in an attempt to coordinate with the police scanner he installed in his mask.

As he waited for an opportune time to jump into the fray, or not be shot at by cops and criminals at the same time, he read through everything he knows about the recent spike in gang activity.

A group of thugs wearing Jackal masks have been raiding experimental technology warehouses and SWORD convoys. Peter cracked a smile, he had to admit that these guys had a cool aesthetic, but they were raiding the Sentient Weapon Observation Response Division. 

Suddenly a voice ran through the scanner. “This is agent Sablinova requesting assistance; Repeat we require immediate assistance. 

Peter traced the signal back to its point of origin. It’s coming from Wooster Street in lower Manhattan about the round onto Canal street. Taking the tracking delays into account alongside the fact that the convoy was going over the speed limit.

He closed his eyes and listened for a moment, right on cue Peter heard a several vehicles loudly speed by below.

Launching off of the roof he swung from building to building. He landed on one of the pursuing cars and began to one by one remove the armed men. Once everyone was out he shot two webs on the building in front of him and yanked back as hard as he could, causing the car to grind to a halt.

He repeated the process a total of three times before all of the pursuers were stopped. 

Thinking for a brief moment Peter figured that this probably wasn’t the last of the attacks so it was probably best he gives an escort.

He flipped onto the top of the armored SUV… and immediately right through into the cabin because he didn’t notice that a vulture device had been thrown onto the roof.

“What are you doing here!” Came the voice of a very angry lady who was holding a terrifyingly big pistol at his face.

Before he could open his mouth another voice piped up “Agent Sablinova that’s enough” 

Another woman in a lab coat with brown eyes and a bobbed set of blond hair, presumably a doctor, walked over and pushed the agent’s gun away.

“Remember how SWORD cleared Spider-Man’s name?”

Agent Sablinova scowled, grumbled something in Hungarian and sat down at the far end of the cabin.

The other woman turned back to Peter with an apologetic look “Apologies about Silvija, she’s kind of trigger happy.”

“It’s fine” Peter responded “Sorry to drop in unannounced Dr…?”

“Stacy, Dr. Gwen Stacy”

Peter’s eyes widened and he took a step back. He hadn’t had a good look at the woman before but looking now he immediately could tell it was her.

“Something wrong?” Gwen asked… so politely “your fist is clenched”

Peter barely noticed anything, a rash of memories broke to the forefront of his mind, a friendship he pushed to the side after a falling out.

He hadn’t checked on her since 2016, since before Spider-Man…

Twinges of regret bubbled to the surface only to be drowned out by a full stream of anger.

“So… you work for SWORD now!” He said, a bit too forcefully.

Gwen frowned in confusion “I’m sorry, have we met?”

“We were friends, until you violated my trust.”

The doctor thought for a moment “you can’t be..”

“I can be, I very much am.”

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before the cabin was rocked by an explosion, violently flipping it onto its side. 

Peter kicked the door open and rolled outside in time to catch a Jackal gang member loading another rocket into a launcher.

Thinking fast Peter grabbed a sewer grate with his webs and flung it at them, knocking the weapon from his hands.

In three short movements he was able to knock the disarmed man to the ground and webbed him in place.

“Who are you and what do you want with this caravan?” Peter asked coldly.

“We are Jackal” the man laughed “and the caravan was never our goal”

Peter felt his spider-sense go off, he turned his head to the side just as an explosion went off several blocks away.

“What did you guys do!”

“Got one of the two things we needed”

The Jackal goon started to laugh again.

“What’s so funny?” Peter sneered.

“Look behind you”

Just then Peter felt his arms and legs go limp. A glowing metallic cable slipped around his body and lifted him into the air, flipping him towards his assailant.

Behind him was a shorter woman with brown hair, hexagonal glasses, who looked to be in her mid fifties controlling the cables.

“Shush Spider-Man, hold still.” The woman said, a dark grin spreading across her face “this won’t take too long”

The woman retrieved a needle, removed one of his gloves, and stuck it onto an exposed vein.

Peter tried to fight back in vain as consciousness faded to darkness.  
_

Peter awoke restrained. His eyes were sensitive, unable to move his head or other limbs.

Blinking the blinding light away he immediately noticed he was in some form of observation tube akin to an iron lung.

After a moment a voice sprang over a speaker somewhere in the tube.

“Subject 2 is awake, proceeding with preliminary physical assessment.”

“W—what?” Peter croaked out, his voice high and cracked.

“Don’t worry… when the light to your left turns green I’m going to need you to take a deep breath for me”

Peter watched and sucked in a deep breath. His lungs burned almost as if this were the first time they had ever been used.

“Breathing nominal, heart rate stable, eyesight running with half second response”

The pod around Peter began to open and tilt upwards, quickly subjecting him to even more light from the outside.

He glanced ahead as a man in a lab coat walked over from a console. 

“Nice to meet my captor face-to-face” Peter Snarked.

The man chuckled “glad to see your sardonic commentary survived the transfer. But I’m not your captor, we’re much in the same boat.” 

He gestured to a pair of devices on his shoulders. “These puppies will send an arc pulse through my arms if I try to escape. Name’s Doctor Curt Connors, welcome to The Jackal Gangs mobile command center.”

Perfect… just another day in the life of Peter Parker.


	2. Thrilling Escape Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter escapes with a little help from Curt Connors

Two weeks have passed. Two weeks since the convoy, since meeting Gwen again, since he woke up handcuffed inside an iron lung.

Peter didn’t see much of anything. Occasionally Dr. Connors would be forced to draw blood or run scans at the threat of having his arms lasered off. Even rarer was the Hexagonal Glasses lady, who Peter had taken to calling Doctor Octopus.

One reason was her last name, which he had figured out was Octavious. The other was because it made her really mad since her whole design revolves around hexagons.

Peter let out a loud yawn which immediately prompted a cold substance to run through the IV in his arm.

He was told that this thing is filled with fluid caffeine, food, and vitamin supplements all for the express purpose of keeping him alive and awake. 

Hyper-aware once more Peter saw Dr. Connors enter the room, minus a limb. 

Peter cleared his throat and asked “Doc? What happened to you?”

Curt sat down on his lab stool and chuckled bitterly. “Oh, you mean my arm? What do you think I tried to escape… the opportunity presented itself, I ran, then Liv figured it out and activated one of my shackles before dragging me back.”

Peter was shocked, he honestly didn’t know what he expected. These are the obvious bad guys, dismemberment is just the status quo. Maybe it’s the fact that they didn’t kill Dr. Connors that’s surprising.

“I— I’m so sorry” was the only thing Peter could say in response. 

“The sacrifice is worth it… because I got a new plan”

Peter’s eyes widened “really?”

“Yeah, as it turns out we’re moving through Maspeth right now to transport a new specimen; and I was able to snag a few things while I was running.”

The man pulled a small clicker, a key card, and what appeared to be two web-shooters out of his coat.

Curt pressed the clicker causing the iron lung and cuffs to pop open.

Peter fell forwards out of the device, exclaiming in pain as the IV was ripped out of his arm. His body felt frail and different, he surmised it was the fact he hadn’t moved or physically eaten anything in two weeks.

“Woah kid take things slowly” Dr. Connors explained “your body isn’t holding together quite properly yet, you need a moment to acclimate”

Peter wheezed for a minute “right, that’s a smart idea”

Peter sat down and placed a hand on his head “can you explain the plan to me?”

“Of course I can” Curt responded “I’ll use this key card to remotely open the holding cell for this new subject to cause a distraction. You knock me out then run to contact SWORD so we can bust these jerks.”

“Wait… why do I have to knock you out?” Peter Questioned.

“To make it look like you escaped on your own so I don’t get killed” 

“Got it, now let’s get this over with. Hand me those web-shooters”

Curt handed him the web-shooters which Peter clipped onto his wrists.

“Oh right the design is a little modded for this pair of shooters” Curt explained “They work on thought and shoot from each finger. Give it a try.”

Peter reached out and pointed his index finger forward. He thought about the web firing and one did shoot out, splatting on the wall in front of him.

“Ready?” Curt asked.

Peter nodded his head yes.

Curt took the card and presented it to a scanner on his computer, then typed a phrase onto the keyboard which caused an alarm to begin alongside red flashing lights.

Suddenly their part of the mobile command center was rocked by a huge explosion and was flipped onto its side.

Peter cast a glance at Curt who was lying on his side, now unconscious.

“Well at least I don’t have to do it,” Peter said to himself before kicking the room’s roof access open.

Now outside Peter felt a chilled air hit his face amongst the licks of smoke and flame.  
Through the darkness, he could make out the sounds of gunfire.

By a stretch, he could have sworn he heard “Brock has escaped! Open fire!”

Shaking his head Peter fired a web onto a nearby building, haphazardly pulling himself into the air. Flailing about he had to admit how rusty he felt, his distribution of mass was completely off.

He swung for twelve minutes: following highway 495, turning right onto Grand Central Parkway, then to Jackie Robinson Parkway, and finally onto 75th street where the new house May bought was.

Peter arrived out front and went to retrieve the spare key from the fake brick in the stairs before realizing how tired he was.

Letting out a loud yawn Peter elected to just go in through the window and explain everything in the morning.

Quickly hopping onto the wall he scaled up to the second floor and gingerly pulled open the window. He climbed through and closed it behind him.

Peter dropped off the ceiling and landed right on a creaky spot on the floor.

Cringing as he didn’t want to explain anything tonight, Peter steeled himself for a verbal freak out. Then something weird happened. 

Someone sat up in his bed, someone who looked exactly like him.

“Wha— Who are you!”

“I could ask you the same thing!”

Then the door to Peter’s room opened to reveal a frantic Aunt May holding a baseball bat. “Woah! Peter, who’s this?”

“I don’t know she just broke in!” The Other Peter responded in an equally frantic tone.

“Wait… she?” Peter began “why did you use a female pronoun?”

“Be-because you’re female?” The Other Peter tentatively answered.

The world began to spin around Peter as his… or her consciousness began to fade. He-er—she reached back and felt the long and ratty hair coming off of their head.

“Wait…” Peter mumbled “my hair isn’t that long..” before crumbling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess is officially introduced into the story! I really hope you all enjoy how it's turning out so far. Feel free to comment with questions or how you feel below. I hope y'all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you soon.


	3. Revelation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter (the real one this time) has an early awakening. He calls SWORD for help, he kind of gets it.

Peter was dumbfounded. This random girl about his age had snuck into his room, woke him up, then had a panic attack and fainted.

Motioning to May he helped pick up the girl to carry her into the upper parlor and lay down on the couch. 

Peter said “Don’t” when he saw May reaching for a phone, no doubt to dial the police.

“Why not?” She asked.

Peter kneeled down next to the Girl’s unconscious form and closed his eyes. Tapping into his Spider-Sense he could feel a strange reaction, a familiar energy wave coming off of her.

“Because she’s like me”

May laughed in disbelief, “that can’t be… as far as I know you’re the only thing like you.”

“But she is, I can feel it” Peter stood up and faced his aunt “I can’t tell you how or why but I can feel it”

Peter walked back into his room and retrieved the EDITH glasses from a special compartment he kept under his dresser. 

He placed them on and immediately spoke the command words to activate them.

“Hello Peter, How may I assist you today?” The A.I. Chipperly greeted.

“EDITH… I need you to contact Talos at SWORD headquarters”

“What would you like me to say?”

The young man paused and mulled over his options. After a brief moment he told the A.I. To ask for the top Bioengineers and experts on genetic enhancements.

Separately, Peter whipped out his phone and sent a message to Ned using their secret code for Spider-Man related activities and told him to get to the house as soon as possible.

Once he received confirmation from both Ned and SWORD HQ Peter went back to the parlor and sat down. This was about to get complicated.  
_

Less than 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

Peter opened it and was relieved to see Ned with a stupid, child-like grin plastered onto his face.

“Ned why are you smiling?” Peter asked.

“Come on Peter… there’s someone similar to you!” Ned explained “This is a big deal! We have a… Spider-Woman”

Peter couldn’t believe this “Seriously Ned”

“Okay… okay” Ned responded sheepishly “Spider-Woman does sound like something that would get copied by 2 or 3 similar heroes who aren’t original”

“Ned!”

“We’ll come up with something better!”

“That’s not the issue here!” Peter exclaimed, his incredulousness evident.

“Oh… you’re referencing that another Spider-Person could have tremendous consequences because if they turn out to be evil they could pose a threat equal to your power level.”

Peter just gave an annoyed nod along with his exasperated look.

Ned Grimaced “Sorry, I’ll read into the context clues better next time… Can I see her?”

Peter led his friend into the parlor and pointed over to the unconscious girl.

“Hmm that’s odd” Ned said a little too loudly.

“Huh… what’s odd?” Peter asked.

“She kinda looks like you” Ned answered “scarily like you”

“Wh—n—no she doesn’t” in his head Peter couldn’t deny the girl shared an uncanny resemblance between the two of them… outside of his head he could deny it all he wanted. 

Abruptly Peter’s phone began ringing; it was Talos.

“Hey uh Ned… I gotta take this so— don’t mess with anything”

“Got it” Ned said dismissively, throwing a half-hearted thumbs up in Peter’s direction.

Peter stepped out into another room and accepted the call.  
Placing the phone to his ear he said “Talos, Whats up?”

“So Peter I got your request confirmation back from SWORD and I wanted to give you a heads up about who they’ve sent.”

“Why” the young man inquired “They’re sending Bio-Science specialists right?”

“Oh yes yes, of course they are. It’s just they’ve sent a Dr. Miles Warren and his partner.” 

Miles Warren, the name sounded vaguely familiar. Peter couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

Talos continued on the other end of the phone “yeah, I’m reading his file here. Was a professor at Visions academy from 1997 to 2019, joined SWORD as a freelancer in 2014 and became full time employed in 2019.”

“He worked at Visions academy” Peter realized this was probably where he knew the name from “I probably met him when I was applying; Why was this worth a phone call?”

Talos mumbled for a bit, followed by long periods of silence eventually the Scrull found the right way to phrase what he was trying to say.

“It isn’t about Dr. Warren so much as his partner, I mean her file indicates you’ve met before”

As Talos was about to continue talking a loud scream and subsequent door slam could be heard from the other room. 

Great… just great

“Hey I’ll have to call you back” he could hear Talos groan on the other side on the phone.

The Skrull quickly began to say “I just wanted to tell you her name is Gw—“ but was cut off when Peter hung up.

With the phone call taken care of, Peter rushed back into the room to find Ned hyperventilating against the wall. Giving him a quick up and down Peter figured he was fine with only a little shock.

“Ned! What happened?”

“The girl woke up… then she kicked me and ran into the bathroom”

Peter loudly sighed and slowly walked through the room to the bathroom door on the other side. Tentatively he knocked four times and tried.

With a rattle confirming that the door was indeed locked he cleared his throat and said “Um Miss, are you alright”

“Y—yes, why do you ask” came the girl’s voice.

“Well it’s just” Peter started “you kicked my friend out here and locked yourself in the bathroom… that doesn’t indicate that you’re alright.”

“Did I? Tell Ned I’m sorry won’t you” there was a brief pause before she continued “Why do you have my voice?”

Peter was flabbergasted, out of all the strange situations he could be in it had to be this one. “Excuse me?”

“My voice, why do you sound like me? Why don’t I sound like me?”

“Well miss, I sound like I always ha—“

“That’s another thing” the girl cut off “why do you keep using female pronouns when you address me?”

Great, the awkward meter just went up another notch.

“Because you’re a girl; have I accidentally been transphobic?”

There was another period of silence.

“Is everything okay?”

Suddenly the door opened and Peter was brought face to face with the mysterious girl.

“No” she said before placing her hands on Peter’s face “nothing is okay”  
_

“This is crazy” Ned exclaimed, physically restraining himself from laughing.

“Ned!” Both Peter and the girl snapped at the same time.

“Seriously” his friend continued “you both have the spider sense and are able to recognize that the other has said sense with it… you have to admit that’s cool”

The girl, who also identifies as Peter, spoke up and said “You know what’s not cool man? This total out of body experience. Especially when someone who looks, walks, talks, and even breaths like you is living the life you remember!”

“That’s something else” Peter started “How do you remember my life?”

The girl laughed “I mean… I did live it”

Peter deadpanned “but you didn’t, I did”

“What if it’s a super crazy amount of psychological conditioning like what happened with the Winter Soldiers?” Ned interjected in his best attempt to be useful

“Could be. But that wasn’t entirely new personas, just targeted memory removal. And what would someone gain from creating another Peter Parker, much less a female one” Peter replied.

“Hey!” The girl yelled, slamming a fist into the closest wall “I don’t just remember stuff, I live it! I still can feel the awe from that night at the Stark Expo when Tony Stark himself saved my life, I can remember the blank betrayal when Gwen confessed—-“

She took a moment to suck in a deep breath, her eyes rimming red. “I can still feel the existential dread of death, as every cell of my body was torn apart molecule by molecule… IT WAS AGONIZING!”

As she screamed the three failed to notice the door downstairs unlocking, opening, being closed, and relooked.

“So unless there is some scientific proof that I’m not Peter Parker, then don’t talk about me like that to my face.” She finished, heaving.

“Well, I think I can help with that,” a new voice came.

Looking over to the staircase they saw a man, around 5’11 with short brown hair that had obviously been dyed as the roots were turning silver.

“Names Doc Miles Warren, I’m the Doctor sent by Sentient Weapon Observation and Response Division” Dr. Warren swiftly approached and shook the hands with all present parties “and this is my esteemed former student and colleague, Gwen Stacey”

Miles pointed over to the stairs and sure enough Gwen was ascending through the staircase.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me” Peter and the girl uttered at the same time… a bit too loudly.

“Oh you know each other?” Miles commented “that makes the introductions easier.” Before turning to set up his equipment.

Gwen gave a sheepish wave “Hey Peter… Ned. It’s been a while”

“Well for Ned I mean” she added.

“Hold on.” Ned said before looking at Peter “you two saw each other? Peter I thought you didn’t want to see her ever again.”

“It was an occupational run in” Peter seethed “Nothing more”

An ancient tension filled the air, no one really knew what to say. 

“Stacy, give me a hand over here will you?” Miles said, finally breaking the silence”

Without a word Gwen helped the doctor finish setting up his equipment. After that both Peter and the girl were led over to the device.

It looked like a standard SWORD issued medical scanner hooked up to a fingerprint and DNA identification device.

“I need you two to place a finger into the fingerprint scanner, it’ll prick you to get a blood sample before scanning the finger prints”

Both complied and held a finger in the device, slightly wincing at the blood collection.

After nearly fifteen seconds the device let out a ding.

Gwen and Miles rushed to the machine and checked the gathered data but were shocked to see the results.

“What’s going on?” The girl asked “What does it say?”

“Well… young lady” Miles started “you may wanna sit down.”

“Why!” She responded.

“Your DNA is a 97 percent match to that of Peter Parker.”

“Too little to be an identical twin and too much to be another form of relative” Gwen added “the only thing this can mean, is that you’re a clone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE STAND BY 
> 
> Just kidding! I really hope you all are enjoying this story, I know I’m enjoying writing it. Feel free to comment any thoughts you have! I sincerely hope everyone has a good day, and I’ll see y’all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. I hope y’all have a lovely day and I’ll see you soon


End file.
